<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments in Time by darkgirl11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810550">Moments in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11'>darkgirl11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Lyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Attempted Seduction, Coming Out, Crying, Dances at Kadic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, F/M, Five Kisses, Ghost Ulrich, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Lyoko Warriors, M/M, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Odd adores Ulrich, Odd has a sick mind, Odd is a bad bitch, Odd makes a scene, Oddrich, References to Sex, Seduction, Shameless making out, Short Story, Swearing, Ulrich adores Odd, Ulrich x Odd, UxO, artist Odd, but Ulrich loves him, mentions of pre-relationship, protective ulrich, references to episodes, unapologetic Ulrich and Odd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say every kiss feels the same as the last one, but that’s not true for Ulrich and Odd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremie Belpois &amp; Odd Della Robbia &amp; Yumi Ishiyama &amp; Aelita Schaeffer &amp; Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia &amp; Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia &amp; Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia &amp; Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, slight Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar, slight Ulrich Stern/Sissi Delmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I wasn't expecting to be back so soon but I was listening to "Betty" by Taylor Swift and I immediately got this idea to write about 5 key kisses in Odd and Ulrich's relationship. There are two of these kisses that correspond with an episode of Code Lyoko, but they have been altered a little so that Odd and Ulrich's relationship could exist. I'll leave the episodes in this note. These honestly don't go in order so they won't really follow each other up. The only ones that could follow each other up and make some sense is #1 and #3, but other than that they're just key moments in no order.</p><p>The first moment was HEAVILY inspired by "Betty" by Taylor Swift.<br/>The second moment was inspired by the Code Lyoko episode "Nobody in Particular."<br/>The third moment was inspired by "Positions" by Ariana Grande.<br/>The fourth moment was inspired by "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert.<br/>The fifth moment was inspired by the Code Lyoko episode "Just in Time." (also known as By a Hair's Breath)</p><p>Thank you all for tuning in for another one of my stories! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The Homecoming Dance</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In retrospect, they both blew this out of proportion.</p><p> </p><p>It all seemed to go wrong at the homecoming dance Kadic was hosting. Odd had finally convinced Ulrich that they should go. Ulrich really didn’t want to go but he knew how much it meant to his lover, so he reluctantly agreed. He dreaded every moment he spent getting ready, although he would have to admit that seeing Odd bouncing off the walls with excitement almost made it worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich allowed Odd to drag him into the gym and that’s when he froze. There were so many people in the gym and it overwhelmed the brunette. Odd’s favorite song started playing over the speakers and Ulrich knew he would want to dance. As if on cue, Odd turned to ask him to dance. Ulrich didn’t want to say no, but he knew he couldn’t say yes, either. So, he made the excuse to get them something to drink before they started dancing.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away before he could see the look of disappointment flashing across Odd’s face. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in when he finally made it to the punch bowl. Honestly, he wasn’t even thirsty. He just needed to get away from all those people. Ulrich was more of an introvert so crowds weren’t really his thing, but he knew how much this meant to Odd.</p><p> </p><p>Once he thought that he was feeling more at ease he decided to make his way towards the dance floor. He was stumbling through the crowd, feeling more claustrophobic by the second. It was right when he thought that he was never going to find Odd that he found him. Ulrich couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Everything around him seemed to move in slow motion as he saw the new kid, William, reaching his hand out for Odd to take. Ulrich could tell that William was asking his lover to dance, but what was most concerning was that Odd looked like he wanted to take that hand. Sadness was consuming Ulrich from the inside, but then he was flooded with anger. He stormed out of the gym before he could see if Odd took William’s hand or not.</p><p> </p><p>When Odd went to find Ulrich he was surprised that the door to their shared room was locked. He knocked on the door asking for Ulrich to let him in, but there was no answer. The blonde called his phone over and over, but there was no answer. Odd had no idea why Ulrich was treating him this way but he refused to leave.</p><p> </p><p>So, he slept in the hallway that night.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich was shocked when he opened the door to find Odd curled in a ball outside their room. There was part of him that wanted to wake up his lover so that he wouldn’t be late for class, but he didn’t. He stepped over Odd like he was nothing and continued on his way to class. He wasn’t surprised when Odd didn’t show up to class.</p><p> </p><p>Odd had been woken up by Aelita, who was on her way to Jeremie’s room. As Odd was cracking his neck and back from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement, he heard the rumors circulating from Aelita. He froze when he heard that Ulrich caught him about to dance with William at the homecoming dance.</p><p> </p><p>That explained why Ulrich was ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich didn’t let him in or answer his calls last night because he was furious at him for potentially dancing with another man when he left. Odd knew how that must’ve looked to Ulrich. It must’ve looked like Odd was a dog. It must’ve looked like he was waiting for Ulrich to leave so he could be with someone more compatible to him. It must’ve looked like the ultimate betrayal to Ulrich.</p><p> </p><p>Odd felt tears pooling in his eyes as he thought about how this whole misunderstanding could ruin their relationship. Sure, Ulrich hadn’t said that they were breaking up but it felt like that was where they were heading. He knew that Ulrich wouldn’t listen to him if he ran to him now to explain himself, but he had to do something.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I going to do, Aelita?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know Yumi’s having a party tonight…”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m still invited to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an open invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a smile on her face when she revealed that it was an open invitation party. He blinked and tears came pouring down his face. He held his hands in front of his chest as he cried, “But, if I just showed up at her party would he have me? Would he want me? Or would he tell me to go fuck myself? Would he-“</p><p> </p><p>He was silenced by a finger being gently placed on his lips. He looked up and that’s when he saw Aelita giving him a sad smile. She leaned in and carefully wiped the tears from his face. She held his face in her hands and stared at the boy who had become more than a cousin to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you won’t know unless you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Odd couldn’t believe he let Aelita talk him into going to the party. It had started to rain by the time that he forced himself to Yumi’s house, which he found rather fitting for the situation. He had seen Ulrich open the door to greet Aelita and Jeremie when they arrived so he knew Ulrich was the one in charge of letting people in. Odd was standing underneath a tree, trying to keep his spiked up hair from being ruined by the rain. He took a deep breath and willed himself to walk up the steps to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the gel that held his hair together slowly starting to deteriorate. He slowly reached out and knocked on the door. It was as soon as he heard footsteps coming towards the door that he second guessed himself. He started to think that this was a big mistake coming to the party to try to explain himself to Ulrich. It was too late to leave because Ulrich had opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Odd…”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey, Ulrich.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t come with William.”</p><p> </p><p>Odd flinched at those words, which caught Ulrich off guard. That was a low blow if Odd ever heard one. He lowered his head, allowing for the rain to sprinkle on the back of his neck and slither beneath his clothes. He bit his bottom lip as it quivered. He knew that he was on the brink of crying, but he knew he had to be here. He had to clear his name and remind Ulrich that he was the only one he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he raised his head to look into the chocolate orbs that belonged to his lover. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the rain as he said softly, “I know how it probably looked last night. I know it probably looked like I was going to accept William’s hand and that’s why you left. I get that my face was probably hard for you to see that night and that’s why you didn’t let me in the room… and that’s why you left me there in the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, when Odd said it like that it made Ulrich realize he gave his small lover the cold shoulder to the extreme. Ulrich’s eyes softened when he saw Odd move so that he was now holding himself. The brunette couldn’t tell if Odd was holding himself because he was cold from the rain or if he was trying to provide himself with a sense of comfort. Either way, he didn’t make a comment or interject.</p><p> </p><p>Odd tightened his grip on his arms. He closed his eyes but he could barely be heard over the pounding sound of the rain, “But, did you think to ask me about how it was for me last night? You were nowhere to be found and you said you’d be there for me… you said you’d be there for me. So, yeah, William asked me to dance but if you stayed a little longer you would’ve seen how I said no… and then you spread those rumors about me and him…”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich had never seen Odd look so small and broken before. His tears had intertwined with the rain so Ulrich couldn’t even tell the difference anymore. His caramel colored eyes looked utterly heartbroken, and that was something Ulrich never wanted to see. He never wanted to see Odd like this, but he realized he was the reason for this.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde finally let go of himself. His eyes were wide as he whimpered, “The worst thing that I ever did was what you think I did to you. Ulrich, the only thing I want to do is make it up to you… so, I showed up at Yumi’s party. I just needed to see if you still wanted me. I know I’m not much and I don’t know anything, but-“<br/><br/></p><p>Odd’s eyes widened when he felt Ulrich crash his lips on his. Ulrich’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Odd felt himself sobbing at first, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. He snaked his arms around Ulrich’s neck and tangled his fingers through the now soaking brown locks. Odd had never felt such passion in a kiss before and it made his heart race in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Neither of them spoke. All that could be heard was the two males as they attempted to breathe steadily and the soothing sound of the rain making contact all around them. Their eyes were locked, as if they were silently having a conversation that only they knew.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I know I miss you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Ulrich's Ghost</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This wasn’t supposed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>They had materialized time and time again with no repercussions, until now. This time was different. When Yumi and Odd were materialized back in the factory they were expecting Ulrich to be there with them. They waited around Ulrich’s pod but he never came out. Yumi placed a hand on Odd’s shoulder when she saw him starting to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t he here, Yumi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know… I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Ulrich was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t in Lyoko, nor was he in the real world. It was like Ulrich’s entire being was lost, as if he never existed in the first place. It was like Ulrich went to Lyoko and he had died there. They all knew that going to Lyoko was dangerous, but they never thought that they wouldn’t come back one day.</p><p> </p><p>Odd felt numb. He could hear Yumi yelling at Jeremie for losing Ulrich while Aelita was trying to keep the peace, although her watery voice told him that she was on the verge of crying. Odd felt himself moving like he was in a trance. He walked into the elevator and slowly made his way back to Kadic. No one noticed him silently making his departure.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through campus but he didn’t acknowledge anyone around him. It was getting late so there weren’t many people out but the ones that were walking around thought it was strange how he didn’t return their greetings. He just continued on his path to his shared room. He opened the door and looked at Ulrich’s side of the room, as if he was expecting his lover to be there waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Kiwi lifted his head from his bed in the bottom drawer. He was about to bark at his owner but he stopped. Even the small dog could tell that something was wrong with Odd. He settled for hanging his head and letting out a small whine. Kiwi watched as Odd dragged himself to Ulrich’s bed. He just stared at the bed for a while before he finally broke down.</p><p> </p><p>It finally hit him that Ulrich wasn’t coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich was beyond annoyed when he phased through the pod. He was irritated that no one had waited for him to exit the pod before they went home. He thought it was strange how he could move right through the pod like he wasn’t there. He shrugged and decided that it was best to just let it be for now. He would talk to Jeremie about it in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>As he was making his way through campus, he noticed that people were walking straight through him. He would turn to yell at the person to watch where they were going until he realized they moved through him, like he was a ghost. He was starting to hyperventilate as his thoughts started running wild. If no one could see him then how could he have Jeremie fix whatever had happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair as his breath quickened. For all he knew, he could be stuck in this alternate dimension or where ever he was. None of these people could see or hear him, but he knew there was one person who could always validate his presence. He took off running towards his shared room. He knew that Odd would be able to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Odd always saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich was passing through walls and doors until he finally stopped in front of his room. He took a deep breath. This was going to be the moment of truth. If Odd couldn’t see him then he knew his chances of getting out of here was hopeless. If Odd couldn’t even hear him then he knew he was going to be stuck here. He took one last deep breath before phasing through the door.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around but it was hard to see. The only light in the room was coming from the moon outside. The moonlight shined down on Odd. Ulrich felt his heart breaking as he saw his lover sobbing on his bed wearing nothing but one of his oversized t-shirts. The small blonde was on his knees with his legs inching out to each side while he hugged one of Ulrich’s pillows close to his chest. Odd’s hair looked like an absolute mess with the way it was ruffled in nearly every direction.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Ulrich looked to Odd’s side of the room and noticed it looked like a tornado had hit. His bed was more of a mess than it usually was. On top of the muddle of covers were all the pictures of Ulrich and Odd. The brunette stepped forward and that’s when he noticed that the floor was littered with torn drawings of the two of them. Ulrich tried to pick one of the papers up but he phased right through it.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip as he moved so that he was sitting down in front of Odd. He was thankful that he didn’t phase through the bed. He really needed to be close to Odd right now. He needed to let his lover know that he was still here. He needed to let Odd know that he would've never wanted to leave him alone like this.</p><p> </p><p>He was hesitant but he reached a hand out and tried his best to place it on Odd’s hand. As soon as he made some sort of contact with the blonde, Odd slowly lifted his head up. His eyes looked like they were two endless pools for tears with the way they continued to make their journeys down his cheeks. Those caramel colored eyes were once filled with life, but now they looked like two utterly miserable voids.</p><p> </p><p>“Can… can you see me, Odd?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve sworn someone touched me…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, Odd! I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>“My mind must be playing tricks on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Odd moved so that he was holding the pillow in his lap. His tears were falling onto the pillow as he whispered, “I never thought this would happen to any of us… especially you. We’ve done this so many times so why now? Why you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why couldn’t it have been me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich was shocked by the sudden burst of rage from Odd as he threw the pillow at the closet. Odd covered his face with his shaking hands as he cried, “It should’ve been me! He was the one who was going to do something with his life! He was going to be someone! They could’ve taken me… but not him… not him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Odd, I’m right here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even get to say goodbye…”</p><p> </p><p>“I never left you… and I never will.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde lifted his head and started to use the back of his hands to wipe the tears away. Ulrich gave a sad smile when he saw the redness starting to show in his usually bright eyes. Ulrich didn’t know if he was going to make it out of this place but he felt comfort in knowing that Odd could feel him, just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>The way Odd was looking straight ahead really made Ulrich feel like he could see him. He really felt like they were staring into each other’s eyes. Odd looked like a mess, but he was so beautiful to Ulrich. The brunette leaned forward and placed his hands on Odd’s cheeks, causing the blonde to let out a surprised gasp. Odd’s eyes widened when he felt like there was a pair of lips on his own.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of the kiss came and left in seconds but even after the kiss was done, Odd could’ve sworn those lips were still there. He moved his hand to his lips and felt them, just to be sure he wasn’t imagining things. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered into the nothingness of his room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ulrich?”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. Jealousy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jealousy could really be an ugly thing, yet, in this case it was incredibly attractive to Ulrich. It all started with another school dance. Ulrich and Odd had made the promise to stick by each other this time so they could be each other’s security blanket. The only time they could be seen without each other was when Odd said he was going to get them some drinks. Ulrich had a bad feeling. Nothing good ever happened when they went to that damn punch bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Ulrich darling!”</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go...”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich resisted the urge to wrap his tie around his neck as Sissi approached him. She was wearing an incredibly short red dress. Honestly, he was amazed that her father let her go to the dance dressed in something like that. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she had applied makeup all over her face. If Odd was here he would’ve asked her if she came to the dance via clown car.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette silently wished that she would twist an ankle walking in those heels so she couldn’t talk to him, but alas she successfully made her way to him. He felt obligated to tell her she looked nice but he resisted. He didn’t feel like lying to her today and he didn’t feel like having someone overhear that and spread rumors about them. Ulrich had determined that nothing good ever happens at these Kadic dances.</p><p> </p><p>“You came to the dance without a date, Ulrich?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no, my date is-“</p><p> </p><p>“Standing you up? I would never do that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich was about to explain the situation but Sissi pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. Ulrich swatted her hand away as she smiled like the Cheshire cat, “I would never leave you all alone on the dance floor. If you were mine we wouldn’t even bother with this stupid little dance. We could do <em>other things</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as she thought of all the naughty things she would do with Ulrich. The brunette looked incredibly uncomfortable. He looked around the room, desperately wondering where Odd was so they could leave. He was broken out of his search for his lover when Sissi stepped towards him with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ulrich glared at her as he hissed, “Sissi, you know I’m with Odd so get off of me. I wasn’t interested in you before and I’m certainly not interested in you now. If you don’t back off now I’ll have no choice but to make a scene here where I shove you to the ground and the whole school will see you’re not wearing underwear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you noticed, Ulrich darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could <em>hear</em> your thighs chafing so, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so rude, Ulrich!”</p><p> </p><p>She moved in, despite Ulrich craning his neck back to try to create distance between them. She smirked as she whispered in his ear, “I can see through this act you’re doing. I know that you love how I’m wearing nothing but this dress. If we left right now I’d take it all off for you and we could make songs with the noises we’d make together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>hell </em>no!”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich and Sissi turned their heads and saw Odd fuming with rage. He grit his teeth and growled as he squeezed the paper cups in his hands until they broke. Punch spilled over his hands and splashed onto the floor, but Odd didn’t care. He didn’t care that his hands were dripping from the punch. All he cared about was how Sissi was trying, and failing, to seduce his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stormed past countless people, yet, he didn’t realize that people were stepping out of his way because they wanted to avoid his wrath. Odd had a cocky smirk on his face as he approached Sissi and wiped his punch covered hands on her dress. She screamed and removed herself from Ulrich. She glared at Odd for the damage she had done to her new dress, but Odd wasn’t the least bit sorry for what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, let’s not stop the fun now that I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Odd-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, go off, Sissi. What were you saying to Ulrich?”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich knew that he had a temper, but it was nothing compared to Odd’s when he was pushed too far. Seeing Odd like this was a rare sight, but Ulrich couldn’t stop the feeling of blood rushing to his groin. He didn’t understand why seeing Odd so jealous and angry like this turned him on.</p><p> </p><p>Odd was daring Sissi to piss him off even more. When Odd asked questions in this state it was best to just not answer or say it was nothing. When he asked questions, that meant that he already knew the answer and he was about to roast your entire life. Any smart person would leave in this situation, but Sissi held her ground.</p><p> </p><p>She was trying to act tough but Odd could see right through her. Her smile wasn’t as confident, nor was her voice as she stated, “I was just talking to Ulrich about how it could be if we were together. We could make songs together with the sounds we could make in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Odd immediately started laughing loudly, causing people to stare at them. This wasn’t the kind of laughter you would hear when someone said something funny. This was a bitter and sarcastic type of laugh you would hear when someone said something completely and utterly stupid.</p><p> </p><p>When Odd finished laughing he smirked, “That’s cute, Sissi, real cute. I think it’s so cute how you’ve got it in your head that the most you two could make together are songs. You can think that all you want but just know that when we fuck we make a whole national anthem. You know, I’m feeling awfully generous tonight…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me give you a preview of our anthem.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened as Odd turned to Ulrich and wrapped his arms around his neck, eventually moving his hands so they were tangled in his brown hair. Odd raised his right leg so that he was partially straddling Ulrich, causing the brunette to place a hand under his thigh to support him. Ulrich’s eyes slipped closed as he snaked his other arm around his lover’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>As Odd bit Ulrich’s lower lip dramatically, he kept one eye open so he could make sure Sissi was watching them. Sissi’s jaw dropped when Odd smirked into the passionate make out session. Odd even closed both eyes and let out a moan just because he knew it would cause Ulrich to pick him up completely. The blonde reached a hand out towards Sissi and flipped her off as he shamelessly made out with Ulrich on the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally pulled away, Odd shifted his attention to Sissi. He smirked at her as he snickered, “And just think that was a snippet of what happens in bed. Everything you dream about doing with Ulrich, I’ve already done… so, run along before I’m tempted to have a threesome with Ulrich and your dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t be the only one calling him daddy then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy Delmas has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Sissi covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up as she ran through the sea of people. Odd turned to Ulrich and they instantly burst into laughter. Ulrich placed his lover on the ground and grabbed his hand as they started to leave the gym. Ulrich turned to the blonde and shook his head as he continued to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve said a threesome with Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, what a missed opportunity! Next time!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughed all the way back to their room. Anyone else wouldn’t have thought what Odd said wasn’t funny but he knew the blonde better than anyone. He knew that Odd was saying what he had to so he could get Sissi to leave them alone. As soon as they entered their room, Ulrich shoved Odd against the wall and claimed his lips with his own.</p><p> </p><p>Odd moaned into the feverish kiss and quickly began trying to rid Ulrich of his clothing. The blonde pulled away for a moment. He had a smile on his face as he said quickly, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you like it when I get jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Let’s make that national anthem.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. Preparing to Come Out</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s your middle name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ulrich James.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate your tutor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate the subject, not her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite word?”</p><p> </p><p>“Impact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you fall in love too easily?”</p><p> </p><p>“It depends on the person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like kissing boys?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might.”</p><p> </p><p>These were the questions Odd asked that led up to them kissing for the first time. He was clever with how he had started off asking simple questions and then he moved on to ask the questions he desperately needed to know the answers to. After they kissed, Ulrich could say with confidence that he fell in love too easily and he liked kissing boys, specifically Odd.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Ulrich noticed that life was so much sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>Odd was someone who kept him on his toes because of the way he spoke in riddles. He remembered when Odd had hugged him and took a deep breath. Ulrich didn’t understand it back then when Odd whispered to him, “You smell like safety and home.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought nothing of it in the moment, just like he thought nothing of it the day they were sitting in front of each other on his bed. Odd smiled as he leaned in and gently poked both of his eyes, telling him, “I named both of your eyes… ‘forever,’ and ‘please don’t go.’”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Ulrich thought nothing of that moment. He thought it was just Odd being Odd. Yet, he remembered another time when they were lying together. They had stayed up all night talking and they were watching the sun rise. Odd turned to look at Ulrich as he smiled, “I could be your morning sunrise all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought absolutely nothing of that moment. When Ulrich and Odd had come out to the school by walking hand in hand, everyone had their eyes on them. It was right when Ulrich was going to retract his hand out of fear that Odd turned to him and smiled, “People stare because we look so good together.”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich thought nothing of any of that until today.</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day he was going to come out to his parents. He was trying to think of how he was going to tell his parents. He wondered if he should apologize for disappointing them by being gay. He wondered if he should beg for their forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and that’s when he saw Odd sitting on the floor drawing. The way the sunlight was shining down on him made him glow. Odd was someone who was similar to the sun. He was full of life and energy. He was someone who gave himself to others without expecting gratitude in return. He was someone who kept Ulrich warm. Odd was someone who had become like the center of his universe.</p><p> </p><p>Odd finally noticed Ulrich staring at him, causing him to look up from his drawing. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was going on inside Ulrich’s mind. Ulrich continued to look at his lover like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, because he was. Ulrich shook his head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that Odd had said all those little things to him because he wanted him to know that he was scared, too. He was scared of what it meant to be gay and not know if he would be accepted by those around him. Odd had said all of those things to him to let him know that he was scared, but he was unapologetically himself. He was scared, but he loved Ulrich more than he feared being disapproved of.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich realized that he wasn’t sorry for being gay. He wasn’t sorry that he was attracted to the same sex. He wasn’t sorry that he had fallen in love with his roommate. He wasn’t sorry if he held Odd’s hand on the way to class and people stared. He wasn’t sorry to be in a relationship with Odd.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette made a beckoning motion with his hand, to which Odd obeyed. He walked over to his lover and got on his lap, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders he loved to lean on. Neither of them said anything to each other as they held one another. Curious caramel eyes peered into loving chocolate brown orbs.</p><p> </p><p>Odd blushed as he felt Ulrich press his lips on his. The kiss was innocent, much like their first kiss together. Odd’s eyes slipped closed as he gently returned the kiss. The way they felt against each other reminded them of puzzle pieces with the way everything they did together felt so natural. Ulrich smiled into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sorry for a damn thing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. Just in Time</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Odd had called him countless times, but this time it was different. This wasn’t like the calls they would have when they were asking when they were coming back to the room. This wasn’t like the calls they’d make when they were back in their home countries and they wanted to feel as close to each other as they could. This wasn’t like those calls. This call terrified both of them. Ulrich's phone rang and he brought it to his ear to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Odd?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get out of the dorm, Ulrich.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich wished that he had answered the phone differently. He wished that he didn’t sound like it was such a bother that Odd was calling. He blamed his lack of energy on the current situation. He was just talking to Jeremie about how XANA could attack the factory so he was trying to figure out how to feel. He was trying his best to keep his cool but now that he knew why Odd didn’t meet up with him he wished he stayed behind to help.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip as he heard his lover talking to him so nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t a big deal being trapped in the decaying dorm. He could tell Odd was talking so casually because he didn’t want to make him nervous, “I’m stuck, right, with Milly and Tamiya, if you must know. The fire fighters will be here any minute, so I can’t meet you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich could tell Odd was lying. Odd had no idea when the fire fighters were going to get there. He was just saying that to make Ulrich feel better. Ulrich appreciated what Odd was trying to do for him, but it didn’t work. He didn’t feel any better hearing those words. He felt like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach as he thought of how the building was falling apart and Odd was stuck inside with no way of getting out.</p><p> </p><p>“Odd, I’ll wait until you’re out and we can go-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t wait! Go to Lyoko!”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich wanted to punch the wall. He wanted to argue with Odd but he knew he couldn’t. He knew Odd was right. He knew that he had to go to Lyoko and protect Aelita. He knew the only way to get Odd out of this mess was to deactivate the tower. He didn’t want to go to Lyoko until he knew Odd was safe, but there was no one else who could go.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like it’s easy to not worry about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aelita needs you, Ulrich.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>That question seemed to take Odd by surprise. It took Odd a minute but he finally was able to respond, “I’ll always need you, Ulrich… but right now, I need you to go to Lyoko. I need you to protect Aelita and get her to the tower to deactivate it. I don’t know how much longer I have until this building collapses so you need to go to Lyoko. It’s the only way to-OH!”</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich’s eyes widened as he heard Kiwi barking in the background. He could hear the building starting to tear itself apart. He could hear Milly and Tamiya crying but what destroyed him was how he could hear Odd screaming. He heard what sounded like bodies falling to the ground and that’s when he knew Odd fell. He heard his lover cry out in pain before there was another loud sound.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing he heard Odd say before the line went dead. Ulrich stood there shaking with his phone by his ear. He was desperately hoping that Odd was going to pick up the phone and tell him he’s alright, but he didn’t. The line was dead but he couldn’t stop himself from shouting his lover’s name into the phone. He grit his teeth as he reluctantly hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No time to lose, Jeremie.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I’m not done fixing the program-”</p><p> </p><p>“Odd is in danger! Transfer me right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeremie knew better than to disagree with Ulrich when he was like this. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. It was a look that he only ever had in his eyes when Odd was in danger. It was like nothing else mattered but Odd, and Jeremie couldn’t blame him. He would’ve been the same way if Aelita was in Odd’s position right now. He sent Ulrich into Lyoko, and Yumi followed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>The return to the past hit different this time.</p><p> </p><p>Ulrich knew that Aelita had sacrificed herself for the return to the past to happen. Jeremie had lost the girl of his dreams, while Ulrich had been given back the boy he loved. Ulrich felt guilty when he opened his eyes and he saw Odd standing before him. He felt awful that he could run forward and wrap his arms around Odd. He felt terrible that he could hold his lover close, knowing Jeremie couldn’t do the same.</p><p> </p><p>There were tears stinging at Odd's eyes as he felt the same as Ulrich. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t right for him to still be here while Aelita wasn’t. He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face as he thought that this was somehow all his fault. He felt trapped in a damned if you do and damned if you don’t situation. He was damned if he went back for Milly and Tamiya and he was damned if he didn’t. No one was winning in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>As Odd wept into his lover’s chest for the loss of Aelita, Yumi was developing a plan in her head. A lightbulb would’ve flickered on above her head if it could’ve. Ulrich and Odd looked over as they heard Yumi telling Jeremie that he still had a piece of Aelita’s hair. With that one strand of her hair he could potentially bring her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he can do it, Ulrich?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jeremie… he can do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Jeremie worked on bringing Aelita back. Everyone’s eyes widened when the pinkette’s face appeared on the computer screen. As soon as they heard her voice they all started cheering. Yumi was jumping up and down, Jeremie started crying tears of joy, and Ulrich picked up Odd and twirled him around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Odd was laughing as he felt himself being moved around the room like they were dancing at a ball. Ulrich pulled him back down and kissed him. This kiss told Odd just how happy and relieved Ulrich was. He was happy to have Odd back safe and sound, but he was also relieved that he still had Aelita in his life. Odd returned the kiss with the same passion, feeling he same way as the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, they retracted from the kiss and embraced one another. They were squeezing each other, silently telling their lover that they had missed them. They shifted their attention to their friends and smiled when they heard Aelita asking why there was water on Jeremie’s face. Normally, Odd was the one to make puns but he would let Jeremie slide this one time.</p><p> </p><p>“This time we only missed… by a hair!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! :) I hope you were all able to find a moment that you liked! I might make more to this, but I'm not sure. If anything it would just be five more kisses from other important moments in their lives while at Kadic. I didn't want to make this a story where Odd and Ulrich grow together because I did that in the last one, and I didn't want to make them kiss in front of Ulrich's parents when he planned on coming out because I had already wrote about Ulrich coming out in "The First Time." So, I hope you all understand why I didn't do those things! I'll be around making edits to this, but I want to thank you all for reading, again! I hope to be back soon with my 10th story for Code Lyoko! :)</p><p>Stay safe, my friends, and I'll catch you on the flipside! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>